Two wolves are better than one
by wolf200
Summary: this is a fanfic where Maddy comes back and Shannon has still got the wolf data files, not good at summary's, but there will be Maddian (yay!),set after series 2. I have taken a different more nicer approach to this one please read... :D Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Set after 3 months of series 2

Maddy scampers through the clustered woods, yearning to see Rhydian's face again. To the feral wolfblood, three months without her alpha had been too long. Now is the day to change it.

Half an hour later, Maddy sniffs the bitter air, picking up Rhydian's rustic scent, that makes her heart skip twenty beats. Soon, Maddy Smith approaches the medium grotty school building. The wolf flows through her elasticated veins like tidal waves, acknowledging she has been in the wild for too long. But Maddy strides on.

(Meanwhile...)

Rhydian Morris sighs, his heart aching, wanting to see Maddy again. Maddy and Rhydian weren't big performers, so it was doleful for Rhydian to stand in the hall, feeling completely alone. The 3k's chatter to themselves, flaunting their looks towards Rhydian, hoping they attract the depressed wolfblood,who just wants his Maddy back. Suddenly, Rhydian's heart experiences the sleek intense impulses he cherishes every single day, smelling Maddy's pinewood scent. His wolf leaps for joy. Rhydian grins to himself, ecstatic that him and Maddy will be together once more.

"OI! LEEK BOY MOVE!" bellows Jimi, who thrusts Rhydian onto the grimy floor. Rhydian yelps, not realizing that Jimi staggered up to him. His wolf begins to erupt inside of him, but over the months he has managed to control it; for Maddy's sake and Mr Jeffries - when he does have that mental breakdown. With strained breathing, the wolf dies down ( not literally). But Jimi's fury expands.

"I said, leek boy move. We have chosen your part, you can be the floor." Jeers Jimi in an acid voice. He violently kicks Rhydian, hatred glistening in his eyes.

"Yep you suit the part." Badgers the bully, everyone bursts into laughter. (Miss Paris has gone to attend to Liam with a bleeding nose) Apart from two, who lurk in the quickly silence engulfs the room. Rhydian sniffs the air. Maddy's tranquil scent. Glee fills the wolfblood's heart. Jimi lunges back fearfully.

Rhydian cranks his head (still scrawled across the floor) to see Maddy Smith, growling,looking venomous with a arched back. Her face is covered in mud, and still wearing her crumpled t - shirt, though speckles of blood and splatters of mud smothers it. But no jumper, and her tattered tie is gone. Rhydian (and the rest of the miserable malicious class) also notice Maddy is bear footed, and her hair is drooping across her face, thin clumps grow in her rich brown chocolate hair. Maddy trots stealthily to face Jimi who oblivious to them apart from Rhydian (Shan and Tom) Maddy is in wolf mode.

"Oh look who's here. Rhydian's little pet." Insults Jimi. Rhydian snarls slightly, anger nestling in his stomach for Jimi calling Maddy his pet, even though she may be part wolf. Maddy gnarls, deeply vexed.

Swiftly Maddy bolts towards Jimi, she springs off the cold ground, jumping over Rhydian, her skull gently skinning the decrepit roof ( well the head master is one thousand two hundred and seventy nine!), Jimi lets out a mangled scream, before the wild wolfblood lands on his muscular shoulder, they both topple to the ground with a loud THUMP. Frantically, Rhydian darts towards Maddy, who is clawing Jimi, the wolf pulses through her vein, Jimi squawks like a crow. As the drama class all gather together, watching the fight break out. Rapidly, Rhydian hauls Maddy off Jimi with some effort. Clasping her strong shoulders, he hurriedly escorts Maddy out of the way. (towards the end of the room), as the class still linger near the popular idiot (Jimi..).

Rhydian places Maddy on the acting mats,and she curls up in a ball, her breathing fluctuating, as she fails to steady herself. Rhydian kneels beside her.

"Mad's remember when I couldn't control my wolf, and you said to think of lying in a meadow, I must admit it is it worked." Murmurs Rhydian. Maddy relaxes, hearing Rhydian's voice. Maddy's head perks up and she smiles, overjoyed.

"It did work, and when are my ideas lame?" Questions Maddy,innocently.

"When you try to have a fight with Jimi in front of the whole class." Utters Rhydian.

"But he was insulting you! Coming back, it's just different." Mutters Maddy. A shiver crawls down her spine. Rhydian Morris nods, comprehending. The wolfblood's stand, gaining pins and needle as a result. Rhydian stares into Maddy's glossy eyes, feeling her love.

"Mad's I'm glad your'e back." But the wolfblood (Maddy) doesn't have time to reply, instead the bell jingles vigorously, causing Maddy to jump. Rhydian starts to chuckle, resulting in a playful push. As they trot out the big classroom.

A few minutes later, Maddy and Rhydian walk down the cramped corridor. Questions buzzing in Rhydian's mind.

"Mad's, why did you come back?" Mumbles the boy.

"Because Rhydian, I want to come back... Because I want to help get rid of Whitewood, and live my life normally, Mam and Dad are still in the wild, they let me go - to prove that I can sort this mess out." Reasons Maddy, with such determination, it makes Rhydian simpers. Rhydian slips his clammy hand into Maddy's cool one, not wanting to let go.

"So, where are Shan and Tom?" Maddy asks, wanting to know where her mundane friends are. Rhydian tenses, and glances at the floor nervously. Maddy halts her body to face Rhydian .Though still clenching his hand more than ever.

"Maddy, I don't know." Confesses Rhydian, a pained look showing on his face. Maddy frowns perplexed.

"Well, lets go and find them then."

"No Mad's. I'm not part of their pack any more." Adds Rhydian gruffly. Sadness echo's in Maddy's heart.

"What? Why?" Maddy looks in Rhydians eyes, baffled.

"Because, when you left, Shannon could not deal with the guilt, of. Of still having the wolf files on her laptop." Explains the wolfblood. Maddy growls.

"She deleted them though. I saw her click the button." She mutters, astounded.

"No! Maddy, she may of deleted them, but Shannon deleted them in the recycle bin, Shannon can access the files whenever she wants, I tried reasoning with them to delete the files, but Shannon and Tom wouldn't listen, they won't delete the files, because you weren't there and Shannon hated the idea of letting go off her life!" Yells Rhydian, gritting his teeth. Maddy shakes her head, betrayed, furious that they could even take advantage of Maddy no being there and not listening to her Alpha.

"So what do we do. We need those files, or it will be another problem on top of everything else!" Exclaims Maddy.

"Agreed. But lets just get through one day, instead of planning months, anyway I still owe you that date." Concurs Rhydian smiling broadly, Maddy laughs, and lets go of Rhydian's hand. Lunging in, Maddy pecks Rhydian on the flushed cheek passionately, before darting into their favorite place;the woods. A smile curls on Rhydian's lips, as he pursues Maddy, loving every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Shannon and Tom plod out of their enriching drama class, bewildered.A few minutes later, they enter their stuffy confined darkroom, papers are crippled and spread across the floor, as the shelves look more like an uneven rotting wooden fence. Tom clicks the door shut, fatigued already.

"Shan, that was Mad's! We need to see her, we haven't seen our best friend for three months!" Says Tom in an persistent manner only Shannon did when their was ' a beast on the moors'.

Tom plonks himself next to Shannon Kelly, who is nestling on the table, near her wizened beloved laptop.

"So? Rhydian would of told Maddy everything. Mad's won't speak to us. What? Because of some laptop?" Questions Shannon rhetorically. Tom snorts.

"Shan it is their life, I don't blame them. But I do agree with you. We are helping them." Tom shuts up, after Shannon give him a ghastly glare.

"Yes, I am helping them. But Rhydian is too stubborn to see that. I think Maddy is as well. But I'm not going to delete these files. Never." Replies Shannon indignantly.

"Whatever you say Shannon, but we need our pack back. You know the fiv- four of us.I mean we aren't exactly pack material. We aren't even wolfblood's!" states Tom. Pondering dumb-wittingly.

"Yeah, but I have got a date with Harry..." Shannon's voice trails off, knowing she said it out loud. Tom fails to conceal a small chortle. But Shannon style, he gets thwacked very badly.

"Right, I need to go to the library, come on." Shannon says, diverting the topic. Rolling his eyes, Tom, gets up, his obstinate legs clicking in the process. Shannon shuffles out of the door, exhausted.

Eventually, Tom catches up with Shannon who is trudging down the putrid corridor (well Maddy and Rhydian had been there!). The bitter wind stabbing at their tender faces due to the cold. Suddenly, the two secretive humans discontinue sharply. Their heart starting to sink into the ground.

"Great, first Whitewood bothers us for two weeks straight after Maddy left, now she is here again." whispers Tom.

Rebecca Whitewood strolls down the school corridor, after having a concise conversation with Mr Jeffries.. Her inquisitive face beams in a sinister manner, as she notices Shannon and Tom. Her pace quickens rapidly, towards Shannon and Tom, until they are meters apart. Anxiety hitting the 15 year old's like a hammer and they are the eroding nail.

"Shannon, Tom. We meet again!" Cries Rebecca. Tom and Shannon's jaws tighten, feigning a smile.

"Well, what do you want this time. We know nothing." denies Shannon.

"Oh yes. Well we heard that well - Maddy has returned from Liam, and I want to know if you knew she was 's all." Explains Whitewood, dubiously. But something clicks in Tom's mind. Something dark.

"Wait, what do you mean we?" demands Tom, worriedly. Dr Whitewood though appears tranquil and innocent.

"Oh, nothing important for you to worry about. So did you know about Maddy coming back or not?" Questions Whitewood, who is becoming irritated.

"Well, no. We don't speak to Maddy anymore." Mutters Shannon.

"Oh such a shame. Well, I better get going, things to analyse people to test!" Responds Rebecca. And with that, the forensic scientist turns around to the opposite direction, and jogs out of the noisy school.

"She gets weirder and weirder every time." Says Tom, humor rising in his voice.

"Yeah, though not as weird as my page! Oh thinking about computers, I need to get my laptop." Replies Shannon excitement growing inside of her. Tom rolls his eyes, and they retreat back to the cramped darkroom.

Three minutes later, Shannon leans on the wall next to the darkroom, waiting for Tom to open the door.

"Come on Tom!" Groans Shannon. Tom tuts as he fumbles around in his fluffy pocket, searching for his key.

"Bear with Shan, bear with..." Eventually Tom retrieves the heavy rusting key, and slots it into the door, but then he remembers...

"Oh yeah we didn't lock the door!" Tom cheerfully say, Shannon huffs, needing her precious laptop.

The door creaks open after Tom shoves it so it is ajar. Shannon smirks and strides up to the table, expecting to see her laptop. Tom rushes to Shannon's side, as her observes her frozen. That's when he notices all of it. Books have been thrown across the room and chairs turned upside down, but what makes Tom extremely sick is that the laptop has gone. A small salty tear slithers down Shannon's despaired face.

"Maddy has taken my laptop." Accuses Shannon, but Tom shakes his head disbelievingly.

"Nah. Maddy loves the photography club more than we do, she wouldn't of done this. Rhydian well he cares for this place too and Mad's would eat him if Rhydian did smash up this place. It can't be them." Justifies the male human.

"So who? Unless..." Whispers Shannon, her eyes widening.

"Unless?" Asks Tom bewildered, Shannon cranks her body to face Tom, anxiety and sadness filling her heart.

"Unless Dr Whitewood has taken it. Because she came here to lead us away from the darkroom, while her crew steal the laptop. I know I'm right. Tom this is bad, very very bad." Shannon's voice quivers. Silence fills the room.


	3. Chapter 3

(oh thanks for reviews,followers and favorites - means a lot :D)

Maddy and Rhydian walk casually towards the history block, enamored by each other, holding hands.

"Why can't you tell me, where we are going?" Moans Maddy, excitement filling her mind. Rhydian grins, knowing it will be a long afternoon.

"Because it is our first date, and I want to to be special. If that means you can't know any thing then fine." Answers the male wolfblood. Maddy shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Well, I have got five minutes till the bell - five minutes to pester you." Murmurs Maddy smirking to herself. Rhydian laughs, knowing he will never crack.

"I would like to see you try Mad's." Threatens Rhydian playfully.

"Oh really?" Maddy sarcastically replies, hitting him with her free hand gently.

"OW! Yes Maddy, really." Maddy stops suddenly, letting go of Rhydian's hand. Rhydian frowns at her, concerned.

"Maddy what's wrong?" Questions Rhydian, not knowing Maddy is wilier than he thought.

"Nothing is wrong. OK, I'll make a deal. If I manage to find out the location of our mysterious date. You give me bacon. If I don't I give you bacon." Suggests Maddy. Rhydian raises his eye brows slightly.

"Fine Mad's, but how will you get this bacon?" The wolfblood's carry on walking again, lost in their conversation.

"Oh Rhydian." Maddy places a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "I have my resources." She mutters.

"Right, if you say so. Lets see... Oh yes. You have until the end of today to guess." Says Rhydian, smiling. But Maddy Smith just shrugs, not seeming bothered.

"Fine Rhydian. Don't bother me." Rhydian just glances at her, anxiously.

"Maddy. What have you done?" Orders Rhydian suspiciously. Maddy just smirks and shakes her head innocently causing Rhydian's heart to fill with peace and happiness.

Maddy leans against the crumbling wall, outside the history room, the stench of old musty text books filling the atmosphere. Rhydian shoves his flushed handing into his pockets waiting for the lunch bell to go and Rhydian though, turn their attention to Shannon and Tom idiotically dash towards them, looking exhausted and panic stop hurriedly in front of them. Rhydian growls lightly, and lunges forward, making Shannon and Tom to jolt back too but Maddy ushers Rhydian back.

"Maddy." Whispers Shannon delighted to see her best friend again. Maddy just stares at the two humans coldly.

"Why Shan? You lied to us! Again!" Snaps Maddy.

"Yeah Mad's right. How could you, but you are too obsessed to delete those files." Spits Rhydian fiercely.

"That's not true I'm not obsessed, not any more any way. At least I am intelligent enough to know that one day the wolfblood secret will get found out., and my laptop will save you guys." Mutters Shannon, indicating the response to Rhydian. Making Maddy snarl.

"Are you calling Rhydian stupid? You traitor!" barks Maddy. Shannon stutters slightly.

"If he can't see that, then yes." Defends Tom. Maddy gnarls gently, not believing her ears. (but it is true, she is a wolfblood so Maddy must believe it!).

"Leave us alone, call Rhydian stupid again, then we are finished." Says Maddy sternly, anger erupting within, making Rhydian smile to himself - flattered that someone as beautiful, kind- hearted and brilliant could ever love Rhydian (he was talking about Maddy of course!)

"Look, Maddy, please listen to me -" Pleads Shannon.

"Listen to what? Another oh I'm sorry talks!" Yells Rhydian, though in a muffled voice. Shannon stares at the two vexed wolfbloods, tiresomely.

"No if you would listen to Shannon then you would know it is important, and really bad." Tom solemnly replies. Rhydian and Maddy's face softens. Making a miniature smile on Shannon's dry cracked lips, knowing (Maddian) still care, deep down.

"Shan? What's happened?" Asks Maddy comfortingly, guilt form in Shannon's heart. Shannon Kelly sighs, becoming depressed again.

"Whitewood came again, she took the laptop from behind me back. They have got every thing." Shannon's voice quivers. Maddy and Rhydian don't speak, rage and sadness swirl in their stomachs.

"We have lost it all. It's all your faults." Shouts Rhydian, gritting his teeth as he points at them (Shannon and Tom). A stream of tears flows down Shannon's face, Tom blinks rapidly, having to appear strong .Maddy swivels round to face Rhydian, helping him calm down.

"Rhydian we can find D.R Whitewood instead." plans Maddy erratically.

"Yeah, but how will we find them?" Pushes Rhydian. Both wolfblood's ignoring the humans.

"Eolas. But we need the woods, so lets go now."Suggests Maddy. Rhydian smiles. Turning around, Maddy walks past Shannon and Tom, Rhydian following closely behind.

"Wait Mad's where are you going?" Calls Shannon, really wanting to help. Maddy painfully stops and faces Shannon again who has also revolved round (along with Tom).

"The woods. Shannon, You can help us when we come back, but not now. Just cover for us, don't wander off. You two have already caused enough trouble." Maddy Gently replies, Shannon nods, Tom smiles.

The bell rings miserably in the human's tender ears. The wolfblood's have already gone to find D.r Whitewood in search for the laptop...


	4. Chapter 4

Maddy and Rhydian approach a pure flowing stream, in the deserted woods. The wolfbloods stop suddenly, as the sun gleams through the effulgent looming trees that clutter the tranquil forest. Rhydian squeezes Maddy's hands supportively, hoping the the best. A nervous expression lurks on Maddy's face, not wanting to know what events may occur in the forlorn future.

"Mad's are you ready?" Rhydian whispers. Maddy shrugs, as the wolf pulses through her veins.

"Well, ready or not. Has to be done." Replies the female alpha. Rhydian nods comprehending.

Letting go of Rhydian's hand, Maddy kneels, putting one leg in the damp ground. Suddenly she snaps her eyes shut, like a fusty book and inhales the sharp air that make her sensitive lungs feel like they are on fire,nature pulses through her veins,as Maddy experiences every thing around her,a small warm sensation ripples down the wolf's arched back,her blood goes stone cold as Maddy's steady paced heart bead fluctuates,the wolf pumps through Maddy's veins, as she go deeper into Eolas,hunting for Dr Whitewood...

_(Eolas mode...)_

Adults that appear to be workers, chatter to each other enthusiastically, Rebecca shuffles through the group of drunken men and women, who should be working holding her crippled nose up in disgust. Clutching Shannon's laptop. Carousels and penny machines flaunt themselves all over a field, as lines of grotty adults pace themselves for whirler, sighing, whilst clasping screw drivers, devouring cotton candy in the process.(not American, but cotton candy is cool, sorry if you are American, don't mean to be stereo typical or insulting any way is epic!). _Sheets of small decaying advertisements flap around in the gusting wind, one catches Maddy's floating mind:_

_The Northumbria Carnival, coming soon to Stonybridge!_

_Maddy rapidly zones out of Eolas._

Maddy gradually stands and turns to face Rhydian who is biting his lip, the anticipation tearing him up. Maddy gulps, not sure where to begin. Good news or the bad...

"Mad's well?" Asks the male Alpha, becoming extremely inpatient.

"Whitewood is in Stonybridge still, but in a carnival thing." Mutters Maddy (alteration!). Rhydian smiles slightly, relief flooding through his eyes.

"Are you sure, oh I guess it is, the carnival is on today.." Mumbles Rhydian.

"Yeah, really great. At least we can track her down, in stead of running across fields." States Maddy, frowning slightly, not wanting to put her self or Rhydian in too much danger...

"That's good I suppose, at least it is not in wales..." Rhydian trails, not wanting to over do it.

"Yeah, but now we need a plan..." Ponders Maddy. Rhydian heaves, staring at his mate (mate mate not mate but wolf sort of mate, forget it..)

"Mad's, lets just go, it is not that hard just create a diversion, what we do is we grab the laptop and go!" exclaims the boy.

"Yeah but it is full moon today, we can't be too long! Arr! I think fairs and Carnivals will be the death of us." Ushers Maddy, exhausted, making Rhydian smirk.

"So LETS GO!" groans Rhydian. quickly, Rhydian grabs Maddy's hand (left to be precise) and they dash through the woods, smelling for any signs for the rustic carnival.

**(Mean while...)**

"No Shannon." Says Tom firmly. Shannon and Tom sit glumly on the edge of their chairs, in Mr Jeffries boring history class, near the back fortunately. Unfortunately- fifteenth had minutes gone, forty five to go.

"Look, Tom. Maddy and Rhydian are walking into danger. I won't let that happen." Mutters Shannon, who has stopped scribbling down boring notes on the cold war.

"Yeah. But I don't think that they want us to walk into danger. Maddy said no for a reason, and if you or me get hurt, then Maddy will never forgive you, and Rhydian will be a gonna. So Shan, no." Exhorts Tom.

"Fine, but I have a plan that help Mad's and Rhydian, just one thing." Murmurs the brainy human. Tom listens eagerly.

"What?" Questions Tom, having a change of heart.

" Well I have no idea where they actually are! Could be in Wales for all we know!" Utters Shannon Kelly, gaining Mr Jeffries attention.

"SHANNON! TOM! Quiet please!" Yells Sir. causing Shannon and Tom to jolt up in their chars, shocked.

"Sorry Sir, we were just talking about.." Mumbles Tom but Mr Jeffries cuts him off politely.

"It's fine, I know what you were talking about." Reassures Mr Jeffries (does he, could he be a wolfblood, super hearing and all?!).

"You do?" Questions Tom, uncertainty rising in his cracked voice. Mr Jeffries folds his arms humorously.

"Yes, the Carnival of course!" Exclaims Sir. (Seems he isn't a wolfblood after all..).

"Sir, are you going to the Carnival?" Asks Katrina unwittingly.

"Yes. Yes I am." Coughs Tim, flushing a bit.

" Who are you going with, I mean people like you don't go by themselves. They with the badgers on the moors." Mocks Kara, causing every one to snigger slightly.

"Actually Kara, I have a date, I er mean a friend. Rebecca, you know the forensic scientist." Murmurs the adult, his heart pounding. The 3k's laugh harshly. Tom and Shannon's ears ring like church bells.

" Whitewood is in the Carnival!" Stutters Shannon, in a hushes voice. Tom nods, happiness shooting through his blood.

"Sir!" Bellows Tom. Shannon stares at him, bewildered.

"Yes Tom, what is it?" Replies Mr Jeffries absent mindlessly.

"Shannon is feeling pain all over her body, I should take her to the School nurse." Suggests Tom enthusiastically.

"What I er OW MY LEG!" Screams Shannon, after Tom's leg collides with Shannon's knee cap. Mr Jeffries shuffles back, looking concerned.

"Yes Tom, you better. Go on then." Orders Jeffries. Tom rapidly supports Shannon out of the silent classroom, Shannon whimpering slightly, the excruciating pain subsiding in her knee. Tom and Shannon frantically trotter towards the schools gates. Shannon lets go, stabilizing herself; whilst hopping erratically.

"Tom, you could of gone gentler." Advises Shannon, Tom chuckles.

"Yeah Shan. What fun would that be?" Badgers the boy.

"You are really lucky that I am hopping, or you would be on the floor right now!" Mutters the girl. Tom side steps farther away from Shannon Kelly.

"Any way Shan, what was your plan?" Tom glances at Shannon, her eye brow creasing.

"Well the Carnival is a couple of miles away, like it usually is. Whitewood would be there, obviously and so will Mad's and Rhydian if they used eolas. So we need to go to the bike racks."

"Shan, what bike racks?" Asks Tom, baffled. Shannon rolls her eyes, as the gush of fresh air hit them like a hurricane. Shannon leads Tom, round the corner, to a miniature rusty bike rack - twelve mud splattered bikes filling them.

"Well, how else do the year sevens get to the badger club in time?" Shannon rhetorically asks. Tom claps his hands, clearly impressed.

"Yeah but what happens when we get there?" Tom just gawps at the gleaming bikes, not believing their luck.

"Well, Whitewood won't be in the ghost department. No, her 'friends' will be with the vampire, werewolf theme. We go there. Then we become a wolfblood, and show it to every one. Whitewood is trying to convince that there are werewolves or wolfblood's. So we give them that." Answers Shannon proudly. Anger just wells up in Toms stomach...


	5. Chapter 5

Maddy and Rhydian, jog through clumped trees, for an hour, enjoying the liberty to be , without skidding in the mud (won't make a difference to Maddy though!), they halt. Smelling the sweet smell of food, but the famillia scent. Rebecca Whitewood's. Maddy growls slightly, but Rhydian clenches her shoulder soothingly (Rhydian) acknowledging they still have another mile to cross before any thing can happen.

So they processed, trudging in the grime, through the looming trees hastily. Rhydian's eyes squint as he approaches large green fields, the sun radiating in his eyes. Maddy's head begins to ring, becoming closer every second...

Five minutes later of walking rapidly (more of a light jog), Maddy and Rhydian, arrive in a massive field, cluttered and full of bulk carnival rides and burly men in grey uniforms, loading and unloading various objects. The whirling wind scuttles on Maddy's skin, causing her to shiver solemnly. The carry on walking until they reach the center of the event, noise thumps in the wolfblood's feral ears, as artificial lights switch on, around them. Rhydian stumbles over some thin wire that coils around his leg, with out hesitation, Maddy grabs the male wolfblood's wide shoulders, and pulls him up, hardly using an ounce of her strength, Maddy smiles, reluctantly releasing her hand on Rhydian's shoulder. Rhydian blushes, and nods, they both stare at the Carnival in progress, searching for Whitewood. comprehending what Maddy is thinking, Rhydian entwines his hand into Maddy's (left to be pre -yeah...), and they blend into the environment, bustling through the compact workers, sniffing the succulent air for any signs of Whitewood.

"Rhydian! This way!" Mutters Maddy, pulling him further into the Carnival stools.

People glare at them, and glance, but fortunately turning a blind eye (sorry - not giving it a second thought, sorry if that was confusing!) at Rhydian and Maddy who have wormed their way towards a huge white( wood, get it? No? OK..) tent. Bewildered, the wolfblood's stop. Not sure whether to enter or not.

" Well, this is odd, I must say." Murmurs Rhydian, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, I mean why would Whitewood want to go in a tent, holding a laptop that could reveal all our secrets." Mocks Maddy, Rhydian just gives her a gentle shove.

"Well, only one way to find out Mad's..." Maddy groans,but confidently trots beside Rhydian, who has entered the musty tent. flap is open..

The tent is filled with thirty people, who are standing patiently. Dr Whitewood grins pleasantly, looking smug (not surprised!), who is in the front of the pack. Pictures of blustering werewolves, and luminous full moons cover the inside of the tent. Fortunately, the vital warm air is insulated inside - not scattered outside. People eye Maddy and Rhydian,suspiciously who charge the thick grotty flap. The forensic scientist turns around, gradually she faces the two wolfblood's who are covered in mud and dried crisp auburn leaves.

"Ah, Maddy, Rhydian so nice to see you again. Please join us." Offers Rebecca, her sickly sweet voice, digging into Maddy and Rhydian like steel knives.

"Well - er - we.." Rhydian stutters, causing Whitewood to sneer. Maddy just glares.

The crowd grumbles, uneasiness hitting them like a wave. Maddy smiles innocently at them. Rhydian just shakes his head, knowing Maddy is a foul liar.

"Who, is she, and him?" A man with a bristle beard rudely points out, the crowd roars in agreement.

"Yes. Who indeed. This is Maddy Smith and Rhydian Morris. They are here to join us." Assures Rebecca, leaving the wolfblood's uncertain.

"Are they?" Questions the man eagerly. Whitewood nods, her eyes glued to the wolfblood's.

Quickly, four men lunge forwards and circle Maddy and Rhydian, laughing bitterly. Rhydian steps forward instinctively, aiming to protect his Alpha.. D.r Whitewood snorts loudly, not caring for the human world.

"What is going on?" Snaps Rhydian aggravated, the energy from the pull of the gleaming moon making him more wolfy, identical to Maddy.

"Oh, I think you know that. No matter how much you tried to say, I don't know where Maddy is, I thought they were real wolves, I never buy'd it, then I realized Maddy's veins turn black when angry, so I looked at your hands, and now I know you are an werewolf. 48% hybrid, 52% human." states Whitewood. People gasp, Maddy looks away from the crowd, feeling deflated like a popped balloon.

"You are lying, where is your proof?" Argues Rhydian. Dr Whitewood just raises her eye brows.

"No point denying it Rhydian. Look outside, the full moon is out today. Why else would I be here? Apart from Tim, I had other friends in Uni, they were interested, like myself in werewolves, we became hunters. So I needed proof, and after Jeffries told me of Miss Shannon Kelly, I knew she would have some evidence that there is a beast - then I heard that conversation of Maddy coming back, how wonderful it would be to get the werewolves here in this tent! After all, one Alpha goes, the other one follows." Assumes the Doc.

Maddy tenses, her heart thumping. Rhydian scowls, becoming extremely concerned. Hushed tones fill the tent, shocked and excited the crowd discuss to themselves, as the full moon descends upon them. Rhydian turns to meet Maddy,doesn't look into her eyes, as pain overwhelms him, knowing his has really failed..

Suddenly Shannon and Tom arrive on the scene. Maddy and Rhydian's head perk up to witness the shock of their life. Doctor Rebecca Whitewood's mouth opens wide enough to fit an motor way in.

"No. Maddy and Rhydian aren't werewolves. We are -" Declares Shannon. Coldness enters the tent...

**_just like to say thanks to every one who is reading and supporting me, very kind indeed! If there is something wrong about my work or just want more Maddian, please say! So Thank you :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

_so, I would like to say thanks to people who want Maddian - sorry, just I can't write love, and my best friend Izzy, can so I give her epic credit for the next day scene because I will never be able to write love, and Izzy is very good, so this person is basically joint writer with moi but here it goes..._

Shannon and Tom stands courageously, fine black marker pen covers there faces like thin veins wrapping around there bodies, yellow contact lenses disguise their ordinary mundane ones, as mud is smeared across their faces. The fake wolfbloods let out a pathetic snarl, causing Maddy and Rhydian to laugh in a unison. Whitewood smirks, humored, but strangely enough (maybe because they are strange?) just remain there, gob smacked. (Yeah they are definitely strange!).

"Sorry, we are late every one! Seen any FAKE werewolves yet. We are missing a Rhydian Morris and Maddy Smith, due for set in two minutes!" Exclaims Shannon, the wolfbloods nod, feeling the wolf flow through their veins.

Dr Whitewood just growls. As the crowd murmur to them selves, baffled. Starting realize Rebecca is not what she seems.

"Yeah, yeah we are!" Announces Maddy, Rhydian feigns a sheepish laugh. Tom produces some fine liner marker pens, and a dusty box of contact eye lenses, proudly showing them to every one.

"Well better get you looking like a werewolf! Come on you two!" Beckons Tom.

Maddy and Rhydian trot towards them, facing away from Whitewood's prying eyes, or the audience for that matter. Shannon begins to pretend she is doing the wolfblood's make up, as Maddy's and Rhydian's veins morph into dark threatening ones, their eyes transforming into glistening yellow ones. Tom and Shannon back away, as Rhydian and Maddy turn around grinning. People cheer pleasantly,applauding wildly as the pair bow cherishing their fame of being wolfblood's. All but one any way. Shannon rapidly snatches the laptop off of Whitewood...

"Oh Whitewood, I thought you meant proper werewolves, but now I know what you meant!" Calculates the man. Rebecca stutters embarrassed. As people foil out of the tent smiling and giggling.

"Wait, no they are werewolves, come back!" Shrieks the scientist, but the public just pat her shoulder sympathetically, still leaving one by one.

"Poor dear, she may be a bit off er ead'." Mutters an old wizened women, but Whitewood snorts dismissively Causing the four to snigger...

Eventually, there are only five people left: two wolfblood's and the wily humans. DR Whitewood claps coldly, scowling, though no one laughs.

"Bye then." Snarls Maddy, Whitewood huffs and says something along the lines: I will come back some day... Then she vanishes into the crowd leaving the four friends (well two aren't friends with Maddy, and one is her boy - friend!?), in a circle. Maddy smiles, as Shannon beams.

"Well Shan, must say that was good, but I'm not surprised." States Maddy, Shannon nods, chuckling though Rhydian tenses up.

"I'm sorry Mad's again, and Rhydian I'm sorry too." Apologizes Tom and Shannon together. Rhydian lets out a weak smile, Shannon knowing she has to gain their trust again.

"Well it's full moon, so.." Rhydian's voice trails off, as he is pull (out the moon!) ed out of the tent by Maddy, both of them gleefully sprinting off into the vibrant murky woods...

(The next day) Maddy's POV:

(At school the next day)

I rush round school looking for Tom and Shan, but their not in, I'm not to surprised to be honest, After last nights events. I feel as if its all me fault for bringing the rest of me pack into this. Rhydian's not even in, if I was a wolf right now me tail would be hanging low and so would be me head. I keep getting looks from people as if they saw me as a untrustworthy animal.

BRING! (bell)

I slowly drag my feet into tutor, even though I'm looking down towards the ground, I can still feel the whole room staring at me...  
"Hey Maddy, seems your wolves didn't feel like coming in today!" Teases Jimmy.

But i can't hold myself back, I turn on my heels to face him and jump ontop of him starting to hit him as hard as I could. Soon the whole room was was chanting after the K's leading the "Fight, fight, fight.." chant.  
"What on earth is this!" shouts Mt Jeffries, by this time Jimmy was purple after me strangling him.  
"Sir! I don't know what happened all I said was hello to Maddy and she started!" Lied Jimmy, his voice all high pitched causing a few laughs from the group.  
"Maddy out of my room now!" Snapped Mr Jeffries.  
"But sir"  
"NOW!" With that I stormed out of the room and out of school.

Minutes later I was outside Rhydian's room, I threw a rock at his window and he immediately came to the window and jumped out...  
"Maddy!" He brought me into a tight hug, just the warmth of him made me rid of my anger, after a few seconds I broke the silence.  
"Rhydian do you think we could go walk a bit?"  
"Um..sure"  
We walked a bit, are hands often just brushing past each other before Rhydian gently wrapped his fingers around mine.  
"Rhydian?"  
"mmm?"  
"Why weren't you in school this morning?"  
"I didn't think it would be wise so I said I was ill to my foster parents, I'm guessing Tom and Shan weren't in then?"  
"No, and I got sent out for strangling Jimmy"  
"What did he say?" A smile was playing on his lips.  
"He said that my wolves didn't feel like coming in today"  
"oh"  
"yeah"  
"Maddy you know i really missed you when you left for the wild"  
"mmm"  
"Maddy?" Rhydian stopped, cupped his hand around my face and gently pulled it round to face him. His blue eyes bore into mine and all I could do was stand and feel faint before pulling him to the ground for a playful fight. After a couple of minutes Rhydian had me pinned to the ground and we were both laughing but Rhydian stopped and just looked down at me, I stopped and bit me lip, what was wrong?  
"Rhydi..."  
"sssshhhh" He put his finger to me lips before closing me eyelids making me feel a little nervous, the next thing I knew I was sitting up in Rhydian's strong arms, with one of his hands cupping me face. I instinctively put my arms around his neck where I started to play with his hair, then his lips suddenly crashed onto mine leaving me shocked to start with but I slowly calmed myself down and kissed back. It was as if we were made for each other, our lips came together perfectly. Now I was sure...I love Rhydian. After a couple of minutes we broke apart but before Rhydian started again I put my finger to his lips. He looked a little hurt, but as soon as I pushed him onto his back a smile came back.  
"I love you" I mumbled into his ear before returning back the kiss he'd given me.  
"Maddy, Rhydian!" we suddenly sprung to our feet, it was me mum and dad, we jumped out just in time.  
"Mum, dad, what are you doing here?"  
"I think we should be the ones asking you young lady" said mum  
"We got a call from school" explained dad  
"We can explain!" I said  
"At home" said mum, we quietly walked back home until Rhydian whispered to me  
"I love you too, oh and your a great kisser" A small smile escaped my lips as we carried on home.

(Yeah that part was not me by the way, the tent, Shannon thing was, but not the school day - good or not? Also, Maddy's parents are here for a reason, you will find out about the wild, and what has happened to make emma and dan come back in case you were wondering...)


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! So, I am writing on my own, as to get over an obstacle you must face it on your own!_

(No one's POV...)

Six minutes later, Maddy and Rhydian's legs buckle casually, and they plummet onto the sofa in the Smith's house, exhaustion sweeping them off their feet (really!). Dan and Emma walk in suspiciously, feeling identical to the young wolfblood's. Maddy blushes slightly, but Rhydian squeezes her hand (left to - yeah...) reassuringly. The adults just stands there, lost for words as the sudden feeling of being home hits them like a hurricane.

"So.. Mr and Mrs S, when did you get here?" Questions Rhydian cheerfully, sitting up eagerly.

"Well, yesterday we asked Jana to use Eolas on you to; before the full moon. To see if you were OK, she said you had managed to get the old Doc off ya back. So me and Em decided to come back here, Maddy had come here early this morning and we wanted to surprise you." Tells Daniel, smiling slightly. Rhydian grins childishly.

"Yes, that was before Maddy was sent out of tutor for nearly killing Jimi." Adds Emma coldly.

Maddy smiles awkwardly, and starts to twiddle with her clammy finger tips, the wolf echoing in her veins. Dan raises his eye brows, laughing silently, but Rhydian giggles, finding it hilarious (good for him, not like Maddy was putting the wolfblood secret at risk..)!

"Mad's. You never said any thing about killing Jimi." Remarks Rhydian, gaining a sharp twang of pain in his upper knee.

"Yeah, well Jimi was being horrid, he deserved most of it." Mutters the girl. But Emma shakes her head not concurring at all.

"Yeah most of it. Look Jimi could of died! Police would of come, you could of been locked up on a full moon - like Rhydian, but at least his case wasn't as bad! Maddy, I don't think your'e ready.." Emma's voice trails off, struggling to find a suitable word. But Maddy has already found it.

"Ready for what? FOR GOING TO SCHOOL? THAT IS JUST STUPID!" shouts Maddy, furious.

"Do not shout at your mother like that! She is right, look at you now! You are clearly not ready to go back to school again while you are still acting like a wild wolfblood. I'm sorry Maddy, but you are staying here until you learn to be tame." Confirms Dan, his voice booming in Maddy's rebellious ears.

"You two are never sorry, no one is. All people do is choose who I want to be. Well I don't care any more, seeing as I am too wild for this pack." Spits the hurt girl. Swiftly, Maddy stands and bolts out of the rustic house, anger welling up in her impaired heart. CRACK! The door is too frail for Maddy's muscular strength, every one jumps...

Rhydian growls slightly, guilt forming in his stomach. Rapidly Rhydian's obstinate legs stand straight, as he stares at the two astonished Alpha's.

"I think Maddy was well out of order." States Dan. But Rhydian turns angry comprehending Maddy's judgment.

"Yeah, why can't she just see the truth." Murmurs Emma, heaving.

"I know, Maddy was wrong to say those things." Says Daniel, sounding very opinionated.

"No she wasn't, for our whole lives me and Mad's have always been told who we are meant to be. What are we, wild, tame? Good wolfbloods, or bad ones? Outsiders or popular kids? We don't know who we are, but why can't people just back off me and Mad's. We have that urge to be free every second of our lives, so just let us live it." Confesses Rhydian, before maturely storming out, dodging the hanging door frame, hunting for Maddy...

(Meanwhile..)

Maddy abruptly discontinues bolting past the trees in her favorite woodlands. Panting slightly, Maddy plods over to the decaying log, Ceri had scratched on all those months ago, and Shannon believing it was a beast. (Mysterious developments, with the scratch marks or irresistible with Bryn and Rhydian in the woods..). Soon, Maddy rests on the rotting damp log, observing the serine desolate woods (or so she thought).

Suddenly, a ear bending crack snaps from behind her, as slender twigs crumble without any force. Maddy sniffs the air, only to smell a wolfblood. Her muscles tense but Maddy acknowledges there is no concern, as the thumping becomes stronger. Hurriedly, Alric nestles next to her, black strands of hair droop effortlessly. Alric notices the woods too (must be a wild thing..), feeling a heavy burden of guilt in his soul.

"I'm sorry, young tame." Says Alric coldly, but was there sorrow in it? Maddy could not tell.

"Don't matter, and I'm not tame." Replies Maddy, indignantly. Alric smiles.

"Thought you might say that, your Alpha thought you would turn wild." Grunts the wildest wolfblood (Alric!). Maddy just shrugs, watching the whistling winds sway the trees.

"Well people always think I'm the opposite of what I have to be. Wait you have more contact with Rhydian?" Inquires Maddy, severely intrigued. Alric laughs halfheartedly, as the tension eases.

"Yes, he couldn't cope. Even if he was a lone wolf before, but he was a lone wolf without any Alpha before, so it was different for him, you could just see the pain in his eyes, he wants you to be tame - so you don't threaten the wolfblood secret, but so you come back again." Alric gravely responds. A small tear slithers down Maddy's cheek.

"I never knew." Her head (Maddy's!) drops, feeling ashamed, pining to see her Alpha again - Rhydian. Alric just places his grubby hand on Maddy's crisp shirt ( now clean).

"It is fine. The power of the wolf is hard to control. You, are still a cub. Your life will turn around, who would of thought I would be a lone wolf in the territory of two Alpha's I tried to kill." Mocks Alric, but failing miserably. Maddy perks her head up, knowing the truth.

"Your not a lone wolf, you are part of me pack. Even if you did try to kill me, Jana would of wanted it, I know Rhydian will and I do too." Maddy says softy. Alric's hand drops and he bows honored.

Before Alric can speak a word; Rhydian hastily jogs over to Maddy and Alric, relief flooding into his face. Alric laughs, and stands. Rhydian grins, facing Alric.

"Alric! Nice to see you again!" Cries Rhydian.

" You two, I must go, there are thing I need to do. Good bye." And, with that, Alric turns around and dashes through the clumped woods. Rhydian sighs, wanting Maddy's love. Rhydian walks up to Maddy and nestles on the ground beside her. Maddy struggles to contain a smile.

"I guess I know how to are feeling Mad's. Not every day you are told to be tame is it?" Comforts Rhydian.

" I don't know. I mean I want to run free, but then I can't. We are wolfbloods, not some monster that turns into a wolf during a full moon. We shouldn't be afraid of who we are." Retorts Maddy, she rests her head on Rhydian's sturdy shoulder.

"I know what you mean, but you are sounding like me." Heaves Rhydian,, sounding sarcastic. Maddy rolls her eyes.

"Well, there's only one Rhydian, as you are the only person with a bad sense of humor. Hey remember w fooled Shan and Tom that we were cousins." reminisces Maddy.. Rhydian laughs.

" Oh yes, we fooled every one else too. But your'e not my cousin, Maddy your'e my Alpha, and Maddy what ever comes our way, I will always be here for you, Mad's I will always love you." Confesses Rhydian, blushing. Maddy's lips curl, but then she sniffs the air.

That cold, dreadful air.

That pierces your lungs, when you sniff.

That has humans lurking in it, listening to the whole conversation.

Maddy automatically stands, her heart thumping, Rydian gets up baffled in till he smells the air. Panic hits them like a waterfall, this time - riddled with dirt and worms.

"Maddy, it isn't?2 Rhydian's voice cracks in tow, as the figure emerges from the trees. Maddy's heart drops. Rhydian gains a whopping headache. The human, they know too well stands before them, astounded. Just pointing at the two WOLFBLOODS.

"I knew it, I knew it all along - you are werewolves, wait no. Wolfbloods." But Maddy and Rhydian don't reply, after all the secret is out...

(So, who do you think it is? What will happen? Any suggestions, will help, but thanks for reading!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Just like to say deannasanche15 was the( first person**)** to guess who is the person, that has found out about the wolfblood secret, and thanks to every one who is reviewing, and reading, you guys are really epic!**

Maddy and Rhydian, wince at the sound of hearing the word : wolfblood, by a mundane - liam! Maddy's eyes look down, flickering rapidly. Attempting to make some sort of plan...

"Look, Liam. We can explain.." Mutters Rhydian, hot dew running down his ice face, but Liam just shakes his pounding head disbelievingly.

"No you can't. I know what you are, I know what Maddy is too. For months I made to look like a idiot, but all this time I was right! Apart from you, Rhydian. I now know how Shannon feels. But you two are monsters!" Insults Liam, arrogantly, feeling depressed as he insults Maddy, but astonished by his new discovery. Maddy perks her head up.

"What? Monsters! We are born, not bitten. We're normal, trying to live a normal life. And Shannon knows as well as Tom, just before Rhydian left." Snaps Maddy. Liam raises his eye brows.

"Oh, right. So that's why Rhydian left. And wait, don't tell me. You and your family left because I dobbed you into Whitewood." Smirks Liam glad to annoy Rhydian, leaving the male wolfblood furious.

"Look, if you think this is some sort of joke then you are wrong. I had my pack taken away from me twice. And I won't let some idiot take my pack away from me again. Now, tell any one, then I will personally eat you." Threatens Rhydian, marching closer towards Liam.

"You think I'm a idiot? Of course I'm not going to tell any one, as people will take my fame. Just like Whitewood did, like every one does!" Shouts Liam.

"So. What are you going to do? I mean if you won't tell anyone, then what?" Maddy says, in a relaxed manner.

"Well, I will join your pack, duh." Mocks Liam. Rhydian growls so loud Liam backs away terrified.

" RHYDIAN!" Maddy bellows, Rhydian jumps, gradually becoming more calm. Liam laughs.

"Ah, is he your little lap dog? Or shall I say wolf, Maddy?" Badgers the boy, envious of Rhydian. Maddy comes forward, aggravated that he just offended her Alpha.

"NO! Don't speak to Rhydian like that. What do you want Liam? As you are still here?" Accuses Maddy, looking disgusted. Liam smiles maliciously, blushing even more - ever since that camping trip, Maddy has always caught his mind.

" Two things : to know more about this wolfblood species, and well, I need to ask Rhydian for the other one..." Confesses Liam, yearning for the second request. Rhydian eyes Liam with concern. Maddy's heart thumps harshly.

"Go on.." Says Rhydian maturely huffing slightly.

"Well, firstly - can you turn into wolves only on the full moon, eat raw meat, things like that." Liam casually replies, going red as he stares into Maddy's eyes.

"Well, you can eat meat, you begin to transform at the age of 14, and you can change whenever you want - apart from a no mon day, and when it is a full moon - you have to wolf out. Also, we have better ability's - run twice as fast as a normal human, like I'm faster than Usain Bolt! We are stronger, and can jumps higher, thing like that." Maddy stops speaking gasping for air.

Rhydian smiles to himself, proud to have Maddy as his mate ( wolf mate!). Liam grins, his heart experiencing something new...

"Thanks Mad's, and I need Rhydian alone." Says Liam coldly, hiding his new emotions. Maddy and Rhydian don't say a thing, shocked that Liam called Maddy Mad's for the first time...

"Fine, Liam. Rhydian meet me by Bernie's." Maddy mutters, beaming. Quickly she runs up to Rhydian and pecks him on the lips (sorry if this is bad, so hard!), Rhydian returns the kiss, before breaking apart. Maddy darts off through the woods, her wolf pulsing through her blood, overwhelmed but anxious. Rhydian fails to stop grinning, as Liam just scowls, full of envy and hurt...

"So, Liam what's this other thing." Rhydian cheerfully cries, clapping his hands together.

"Well, in order for me to not say anything - you are going to do something for me." Confirms Liam, Rhydian's smile drops, his wolf feeling a dark instinct digging at his mind...

"I want you to leave Maddy. I want you to hate her, so she comes running to me. Monster or not, no one can deny these feelings I have for her."Liam murmurs giving the most heart rending ultimatum of all time. Rhydian's head drop, his heart getting cut in two.

"You, you can't or.." Rhydian's voice trails off, desperately looking for an answer, knowing he will never be able to cope without his Alpha (Maddy!).

"Or, I will tell every one you are wolfbloods, and one phone call from Whitewood... If that happens, at least you can't have her, and I can't. "Liam venomously spits, but his love true and content, but never as strong and powerful as Rhydian's. Never.

"Fine. But look after her, or I swear I will eat you." Whispers Rhydian. Liam chuckles, before going the other direction..

"As I say Rhydian - I'm not the idiot. You are." Calls the human.

Once out of sight ( Liam!), Rhydian's legs turn to jelly, he plummets to the ground. Pain overwhelming him, already yearning for Maddy Smith. His body freezes, his mind discontinues, needing Maddy, knowing that there is no more to say. But hope is lurking through the bushes watching him cry, heart broken, and that one hope is left, his father. Alric...


	9. Chapter 9

An hour passed like a bullet slicing the air. Rhydian is still kneeling. Heart broken, aggravated. Alric steps through the bushes, uncertain of what to do. Without hesitation, the wild wolfblood, walks up to Rhydian, feeling his pain that shatters his heart into thousand of pieces. Alric rests his slimy hand on Rhydians shaking shoulder. But Rhydian doesn't notice; the world could end, and he still wouldn't care.

"It is hard Rhydian. For words can't express your pain, but will you actually let a - a human? A human take your alpha like that?" Asks Alric as soothingly as possible (completely failing...). Rhydian doesn't respond.

"You can not mope like a worthless tame. Boy you must be fighting hard for the one you have lost. I t is never too late." Alric adds on wisely. Rhydian grunts.

"No Alric. It is too late." He (RHYDIAN!) mutters.

"If you think that. But I guess this lizem, must be better than you - I mean a human, well that's all the tame needs." Lies Alric. Rhydian perks his head up, angry.

"WHAT!? LIAM IS JUST AN IDIOT! MADDY, DESERVES MUCH BETTER THAN HIM. ANYWAY, MAD'S AIN'T TAME EITHER!" shouts Rhydian, the wolf pulsing through his veins.

"He must be though. As Liam is in love with Maddy. She will obviously fall in love with him - for he has every thing you have. He can even manipulate you, into leaving Maddy who will fall in love with this Lizem!" Argues the wily wolfblood -Alric. Rhydian shakes his head, tears spurting down his damp cheek.

"No, Liam isn't Mad's Alpha. I won't let it happen. I'm Maddy's Alpha! But it can't be." Moans Rhydian.

"Only if you let that happen." Murmurs Alric. Rhydian smiles to himself, a sudden thought rushing in his mind. Without a single grunt, utter or sound. Rhydian Morris stands, and darts off into the woods. Alric sighs, knowing one day he will explain every thing...

The next day (yes, long time gap - but it is relevant!) :

Maddy trudges into school, the wolf flowing through her veins. Until - Liam. Liam stands in the center of the corridor, smirking. Maddy growls, as she approaches him. Liam begins to jog beside Maddy who is walking extremely fast.

"Leave me alone Liam." Maddy spits. Liam is taken aback, hurt.

"What? Why?" Liam puts on his innocent face, but Maddy rolls her eyes.

"You know why. Rhydian has told me every thing." (or has he...). Maddy discontinues, reaching the darkroom. Liam halts, digging into his pocket, grinning maliciously. Gulping, Maddy walks in, and closes the door, knowing how Jana feels when she is locked in now, due to the wild...

Maddy sits on the floor patiently, tuning in with nature, failing to control the wolf. A high frequency of sound waves pierces Maddy's ears. The fire bells. Maddy jots up, and stands. Rushing to the door. Maddy fumbles around with the rusty door knob, but it won't budge. The fire bell drones on, as the door remains locked. Hot dew falls down Maddy's forehead, as the long, ample crumbling walls become bigger, more spacious. Dark veins form down her face, and hands. As the wolf takes over. Maddy drops to the floor, relishing the sensation of the power of being free...

Meanwhile...

Rhydian sprints to the assembly line, his instinct telling him to go back. Shannon and Tom drops to the back of their form tutor line, to meet Rhydian, baffled to why they are outside. As there is no fire...

"What is going on here?" Whispers Shannon, feeling disappointed she doesn't know everything (Ha!) . Rhydian shrugs, the light blinding him.

"Well we might find out." Tom cries, turning his attention to Liam who is casually trotting to where Rhydian and C.O are,looking smugly at them...

"What's going on?" Rhydian asks in his normal way...

"Oh, just someone is being an idiot - dangerous and all. In fact I was speaking to the people who are taking care of the situation." Confirms Liam. Rhydian eyes him, trying to put two and tow together.

"Oh right. Who were you speaking to then?" Asks Tom, sensing the tension in the air.

"Oh, just some adults. I am close to them and all." Says Liam, attempting to prolong the time of Rhydian's logical workings out...

"Answer the question." Demands Rhydian.

"What question?" Questions Liam, sarcastically. Rhydian stares at him threateningly.

"Who. . People?." Rhydian murmurs, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, well you know that one Rhydian. She is your friend. And all." Hints Liam. Rhydian yelps, furious. And yet again, he darts back into dangerous buildings...

Meanwhile...

Maddy, curls in a corner, in her glistening wolf self. Resisting the urge to howl. The bell has stopped ringing, but the walls are still the same to Maddy. Swiftly, Maddy hears the faint pattering of thudding footsteps. frantically Maddy changes back, panting heavily, feeling dizzy and nauseous, the black veins and glowering yellow eyes not fading. The darkroom lock unbuckles, and the heavy door swings open, revealing Dr Whitewood, with a video camera. Maddy fails to look up, knowing she can't control the wolf any longer.

"Ah, Maddy. Nice to see you again. Didn't I warn you, that information like yours could go to the wrong hands? So, I decided to give up with the laptop scheme and opt for the video camera instead." Rebecca announces...


	10. Chapter 10

Rhydian darts through the school corridor as fast as his wolf could take him. How Rhydian feels! The male wolfblood growls to himself, experiencing anger - for not protecting his alpha, and just letting Whitewood walk in the school without even noticing her (smelling her), and pain erupts through his heart - how could he not realize Maddy was not beside him? Or not go back to find Mads, instead he has put the wolfblood secret in danger in risk, including Maddy. But deep down Rhydian knew this sort of thing would happen - after all he never stopped loving Maddy, and he never ended their (wolf) relationship...

Less than a minuet passes, and already he can smell the pine wood stench that makes Rhydians face go from cold to boiling, hear the Maddy kind of breathing, that always makes Rhydian's hairs stick up, and hear the sleek pattering of paws, that makes Rhydian's instincts go wild (wolfblood!) - oh the pattering of paws in a small darkroom with Dr Whitewood, oh dear...

Rhydian frantically fumbles around with the door lock, hearing harsh cackles of laughter and (the) discovery. Rhydian snarls some more. Suddenly the door swings open to reveal Dr Whitewood and a stunning beautiful dashing wolf (those last four words was in Rhydian's POV). Rhydian slams the door from behind him, as his face softens;relieved that Maddy isn't dead yet...

"Oh! Here comes another one!" Splutters Whitewood, failing to contain her laughter. Rhydian gnarls his teeth, sending threatening death glares towards her before turning his attention to the wolf that sits before his very own eyes. Rhydian does breathing motions to relax Maddy, before gradually kneeling on one knee, getting resisting the urge to stroke Maddy's soft fur. Whitewood retreats to a corner, her video camera capturing every thing. In a jiffy, Maddy's wild instincts quieten down, the atmosphere becoming peacefully pleasant between the two Alpha's. Rebecca eyes them with fury as Maddy morphs back into her human self. Rhydian and Maddy stand, both grinning over whelmed by the recent events. Dew smears across Madeline's forehead, as Rebecca emerges from the dark shadows. Smirking, Whitewood steps towards them, Rhydian protectively pushes Maddy behind him a threatening look showing, but the human just carry's on until she reaches the stiff cold door.

" I will see you very soon, and you will be hitting the roof on what I will find, after all - the clock is ticking." Hints Whitewood before leaving the darkroom.

Rhydian turns to face Maddy, he smiles slightly, but Maddy rolls her eyes and hugs Rhydian Morris, who is returning the embrace with all his might. Maddy buries her faces into his chest not wanting to ever let go, as a tear slides down Rhydian's face - a tear of love.

"I love you Mad's, don't you ever forget that." whispers Rhydian. Maddy nods.

After a few minuets later, the two wolfbloods reluctantly break apart - their eyes blood shot like red veins. But some thing weighs heavy on Maddy's heart, she knits her eye brows together her mind processing what the human just said. Rhydian frowns, baffled.

"Mad's, what's wrong?" Inquires Rhydian, getting a tingling feeling in his hands.

"Ticking, roof... They are the most distinct words, but what could that have any thing to do with..." At this point Maddy is just muttering to herself, her eyes close; fatigued to the bone.

Rhydian sighs and digs in his pockets for his phone, his instincts telling him to ring the Smiths - but his phone is gone. Rhydian gasps, frantically checking his body, but his (expensive) useful phone has strangely disappeared.

"Maddy." Rhydian says, still hunting for his phone, but Maddy ignores him - her mind generating looming thoughts.

"Maddy!" This time Rhydian raises his voice, beginning to get tired of waiting; his impatience occurring because of the concern of his phone. But Maddy still doesn't reply.

"MADDY!" The male young alpha cries, causing Maddy to jolt out of her eternal monologue.

"What!" Maddy shouts, but suddenly she starts to feel guilt, as Rhydian droops his had slightly, looking taken aback.

"Sorry Rhydian, just I think I may of found some thing out. Rhydian Whitewood was hinting to us that there would be a bomb on a roof." Explains Maddy. Rhydian raises his eye brows, processing what Maddy had just said.

"Wait - how did you find out that there was a bomb on the roof?" Rhydian asks, still perplexed.

"Well, Whitewood said hitting the ROOF, and she said time is TICKING. So, she must of put some thing that ticks on the school roof,also Whitewood is a scientist, even if she doesn't do all the other bomb stuff, and it must of been easy to find some one to make a bomb. And she evacuated every one so no one could get hurt." Maddy concludes.

"No Maddy. Why would Whitewood want to put a bomb ON the roof, everyone would see it. unless -"

"Unless it was inside the school, as Whitewood said you will be hitting the roof." Maddy finishes.

"No. NO! NO!" roars Rhydian ( ooh! Alliteration!). Maddy jumps back shocked, for why Rhydian has just shouted - not knowing the true reason which is obvious.

Rhydian grabs Maddy's hands, and they sprint out of the darkroom, Maddy trusting her Alpha. Swiftly they arrive at the front entrance of the musty school, but Rhydian groans.

" Rhydian? What's wrong?" Maddy pants. Rhydian points at the closed doors.

"Mad's. Look at the doors, they are locked." Howls Rhydian in defeat.

"But we can't be, we can't!" exclaims Maddy, not believing her eyes. Rhydian clasps Maddy's hand tighter than ever before.

"It's true Maddy. We're trapped."

_**Thank you to the peeps who have been reviewing, means a lot to me, any suggestions please say! thanks for reading :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_I would just like to say thank you to people who are reviewing and if you haven't already read ilovebobbylockwood book's please do as this person is epic and talented!_**

Shannon and Tom tap their feet impatiently, the bitter wind biting at their faces with fury. Standing at the front of the line, the two humans wait for the return of a feral Maddy and a panic stricken Rhydian.

"Can you all step back please!" Cries a fat middle aged man, wearing an dusty officers cap.

He lunges forwards, becoming extremely fatigued of having to push back hundreds of people. Every one groans and grumbles. Shannon senses a negative vibe coming towards him. Nevertheless, they all step back meters away from the school, perplexed to why they are retreating from the school - after all there is no fire.

"Um excuse me!" beckons Shannon, calling to the man. The officer (?) walks towards her and Tom sheepishly.

"Yes?" He asks, his voice quivers slightly, fear swallowing him whole.

"Why can't we go in, as there is no fire." Shannon asks the man innocently.

The mans smile drops swiftly, his pleasant expression transforming into a frigid one, looking like Shannon has taken all his money. He frowns, looking flustered, and over powering. Shannon shuffles backwards, as she smells the minty stench of his breath. Tom steps forwards, feeling tingling emotions for Shannon as if she was he love, but of course his mind never will leave the thought of Jana coming back from the cold, wet wild.

" There are nasty toxins inside, unless you want the whole school to die, I would suggest you button it." Blusters the man.

"Yeah but there are our friends inside." Reasons Tom.

" Oh no, we have double checked every where - there are no children inside. Just unwanted toxins that's all." confirms the man,, who is shooting daggers at Tom.

"What sort of toxins." Shannon inquires.

"Well unless you want me to go on and on about the different types of toxins, then don't ask." says the adult.

"Well I am a girl of science, and we have all day - please." The geek mutters.

Shannon steps back, as Harry Averwood bustles his way through the crowd of year 10's (they are 15), looking astonishes to find a large man towering Shannon. He coughs loudly as he stands beside Shannon protectively, the man smiles pleasantly before scooting off. Shannon turns to face Harry, before tenderly kissing him, Harry returning the kiss back. Tom looks away and sighs, wishing he had some one in his life to hold and love...

mean while...

Maddy and Rhydian frantically search door ways for any unlocked doors and windows, unfortunately they are out of luck. Maddy halts abruptly, causing Rhydian to stop and turn around.

"Rhydian, Whitewood isn't stupid. She wants us to go on the roof, I know she has locked all the windows so we couldn't get out." Huffs Maddy.

"Your right Mads, so what do we do?" Rhydian replies. Maddy rolls her eyes, and before we know it they begin to run again, but this time to the hall.

Eventually, Maddy and Rhydian arrive there ; quickly they leap up on to the window ledge using their wolfy powers. Rhydian shoves the window ope, and of course it opens. The two wolfbloods dash to the higher part of the roof, and jump onto it, observing hundreds of grotty school children and adults, all in lines. They (Maddian of course!) stop dead in their tracks, realizing they have been seen. One child points at then, then another, and another - until the whole school is murmuring to themselves about two school children.

"Rhydian, the camera." Maddy whispers.

"What do you mean." Rhydian's voice breaks.

"The camera - she filmed me wolfing out. I can't see Whitewood with the camera, it must still be in the building - she needs- wanted us dead, and the whole school probably won't be blown up - just this side." Whimpers Maddy.

"No Mads, I won't lets you." States Rhydian, knowing Maddy too well. But it is too late Maddy has already jumped off the roof (picture it in slow motion). Rhydian howls in defeat, before pursuing her.

But half way through the running down the hall, jumping off the roof - Maddy hears it, the faint ticking sound. TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK TICK. Sounding like someones sharp nails scraping across a black board. Maddy curses her self for letting Rhydian follow her, and risk getting himself killed. Time is running out. Maddy sniffs the pungent air for human, she sharply turns a corner, to reveal another long corridor.

That when Maddy sees it. The droll camera. Glistening in the hot rays of the sun. Maddy skids across the filthy floor, and snatches the camera, Rhydian clutches Maddy's shoulders, panting hard he lifts her up. Knowing they don't have much time they bolt down the corridors, back to the room.

But it is too late.

15 seconds to go.

10 seconds to go.

5 seconds left - Rhydian and Maddy scramble on the roof.

1 second left.

0 seconds - Dr Whitewood grins to herself, as the whole of Stonybridge hear and witness a large BOOM.


	12. Chapter 12

**I just want to say thank you, for reading this fanfiction. You have no idea how much it means to a person.**

People scream. Flames ignite, a wave of heat pierces the humans faces. Whitewood bitterly laughs; along with every one of her men. After all, Rebecca has won - the wolfbloods are dead, it was either lab testing or revenge - her two favorite things to do. Shannon bursts into floods of tears, Harry attempts to relieve Shannon of the pain, but it will never work, whilst Tom has a (wild wolfblood!) mental break down (episode 12 - going under ground, yeah forget my sense of humor...) It is the end for Maddy and Rhydian; no one could survive the great heights, and not forgetting the heat and shards of glass, melting into their flesh!

But they weren't humans, no they are wolfbloods. Is it the end?

Meanwhile (on the roof!)...

Maddy pushes Rhydian off first, so he can still live his life. Have a chance, to see the world. Rhydian's yells are smothered by the fumes. But for Maddy; it was too late. A gust of heat hits her like a bullet. Mustering all her strength, she jumps off the decrepit frail building. Pain explodes in Maddy's body. Veins stretch over her. The wolf whispers pain, but her body is too weak. Maddy manages to stabilize herself on the ground. Blood seeps through her clothes. Maddy glances up to see Rhydian in front of her, lying on the cold ground. His terrified eyes lock with Maddy's. Rapidly, Rhydian crawls over to his Alpha. Maddy smiles, a tear rolls down Rhydian filthy cheek as he clutches Maddy who gradually drifts into a long and tight sleep.

The crowd of people stop howling. The veins fade off of the wolfbloods faces. The teachers swiftly call an ambulance, and the fire services. Mr Jeffries strides up to Rhydian and Maddy sympathetically, and crouches low.

"Rhydian -" Mr Jeffries begin to say, but is imposed by the boy.

"No, don't. Call the Smiths please." Rhydian's voice shatters in two. The teacher nods, and before he departs, the historian places a hand on Rhydian. Rebecca can't help but sigh, knowing Tim is just wonderful in every possible way but she can't be with him - as Mr jeffries is just too innocent. Too too innocent.

Shannon and Tom bolt through the petrified crowd, all of them retreating. Shannon kneels beside Rhydian, her eyes strained and swollen. Tom stands, burying his face in his exhausted hands. The bitter air begins to eat them.

"Rhydian, the ambulance." Mutters Shannon. Rhydian comprehends.

"The Smiths will take care of it." Tom butts in, his voice barely audible for a wolfblood, let alone a human. Rhydian doesn't respond, instead he shuts his nonchalant eyes, hoping it is all a dream.

"Rhydian, pet. Rhydian?"" Shouts a familiar voice. Emma. Rhydian whimpers to himself, as his ear drums ache in agony. Slowly, Rhydian opens his eyes again, not knowing, ten minuets has passed. There in front of him are Dan and Emma, looking extremely heart broken. Emma stands with her Alpha, which just makes Rhydian experience more vehemence.

"Rhydian, now we need to move Maddy. Before the ambulance arrives,OK?" Confirms Dan. Rhydian pathetically shakes his head up and down.

"Good lad.." Dan murmurs.

School children's curiosity overwhelms them, as they can't resist to observe the scene. The 3 K's watch, astonished, as Rhydian and the Smiths carry Maddy to the car.

"OOH! I just saw blood. How gross is that?" Katrina asks, repulsed.

"Way gross. So glad I'm not Maddy." Concurs Kay.

"I know what you mean, any way Maddy always freaked me out. No wonder why she is in that state." Kara jumps in.

Suddenly, Kara gets tapped on the bony shoulder from behind. Aggravated that someone is trying to stop her from getting gossip, she swirls around. Only to get thwacked on the cheek, pretty hard from an furious girl. Shannon Kelly.

"You shut your big fat gob Kara Waterman. Maddy is not a freak, she will never be one, in fact it is you who is disgusting around here, so shut up." Shannon Venomously spits. Kara snorts, and nurses her swollen cheek as the other K's, look at Shannon in a vile manner - after all, they are scared...

"You'll pay for this Shannon." Threatens Katrina in her stupid manner. Tom (who is right next to Shannon, and is failing to conceal his laughter) raises his eye brows.

"Well, that will be hard." States Tom.

"And why is that freak?" Interrogates Kay.

"Because our best friend, is dying right now, and that is the worst thing that will ever happen to me." Splutters Shannon. For once, the three K'S look at Shannon with sorrow in their eyes.

"I'm sorry Shannon, we all our." Kay apologies, then does everyone else.

"Don't say sorry to me, it is too late for that - as you should of said that to Maddy." Barks Tom. Shannon nods in agreement, and the two human friend dashes through Maddy and Rhydian's favorite hole in the wire defense, leading to Maddy's house.

Half way through of running, Shannon's knees buckle and she plummets to the ground. Tom stops warming up and swivels round to she Shannon sprawled across the serene woodland floor, fatigued.

"Come on Shan! Maddy needs us!" Exclaims Tom, already beginning to jog closer to the Smiths.

"Well , I hate sports, I don't get football and you shouldn't of kicked my leg so hard. I like science Tom, not running!" Grouses Shannon, before she stands and straightens her obstinate legs.

Meanwhile...

Rhydian places Maddy, on her medium size bed, she looks vulnerable and an ashen grew tinge lights up Maddy's face, lucky Maddy Smith is a wolfblood. He looks down to see his shirt cover and drenched in blood. Emma strides in to see Maddy and ushers Rhydian. Rhydian obliges, not caring anymore. Pain cuts his heart up into little pieces, as the door slams shut, Daniel walks up to him.

"We just got to wait. Also there is a policeman here to see you." Informs Dan soothingly.

Rhydian doesn't move, he stares into the thick air, remembering all the good times and the bad. Knowing he should of been there for Maddy more often, and he should of loved her more. Rhydian just shuffles forwards, having no clue to why he is, his head pounds and his walls crumble. Soon, Rhydian approaches a man, not just any greasy tall serious man, but a wolfblood policeman. Rhydian yelps in shock, causing the guy to snicker slightly.

"Rhydian, meet Greg. He is a tame wolfblood. Greg, this is Rhydian." Dan introduces. Rhydian smiles slightly, as Greg grins.

"Right Rhydian, do you know what will happen if this forensic scientist gets asked questions?" Asks Greg. Rhydian shrugs.

"Well, she will blame it on you and your Alpha that's what. So, me and a chap called Colin have decided to help you out - so you don't get arrested, and sent to prison." Adds Greg. Rhydian doesn't reply instead Rhydian stares at the ground, before he turns to leave, just wanting his Alpha back.

Rhydian plods back to where Maddy's room is, and Emma opens the creaky door. Rhydian trudges in, Emma faces Rhydian, looking distraught. Rhydian frowns, perplexed.

"Mrs Smith?" Inquires Rhydian. But before she could say anything, Shannon and Tom burst through the door, the anticipation tearing them all up.

"Look, there is bad news." Explains Emma. Shannon and Tom freeze, Rhydian is already tense.

"Maddy is in a coma Rhydian." Emma's voice trembles. The word coma rings in Rhydian's ear, pain floods into his mind, and before anything else can happen, Rhydian's world begins to whirl and he falls unconscious...

**I don't know why I like to try and kill Maddy off in case you were wondering.. please voice your comment as a review - if that makes sense. Thanks for reading :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I would just like to say cheers, for all the support you are giving me even if you read it. You guys are REALLY epic.**

Rhydian sluggishly opens his eyes. Panic sets in his heart like jelly; not sure why he is on a soft bed, with Emma standing over him, looking concerned. That's when it dismally sinks in - Rhydian fainted. Rhydian slowly attempts to lift his algid body up, but Mrs Smith gently pushes him back down.

"No Rhydian, you had a nasty fall pet. Before you ask, we called the Vaughn's to let them know your'e here." The older wolfblood states. Rhydian plops back into the spacious warm thick pillows, as the sun glistens through the window.

"How's Maddy?" Rhydian asks, his throat dries up like sandpaper, and agony swells within.

"She's not recovering. But Rhydian Maddy isn't getting worse. There's still hope yet." Emma sighs. Rhydian stares at the cracked wall, thinking of those words_ 'there's still hope yet...' _Rhydian snorts to himself, the pit in his stomach growing ever more.

Swiftly, the door opens gradually. The waft of wolfblood hits Rhydian's nose miserably. Rhydian doesn't look up, no curiosity is in his mind, only the agony that lays in Rhydian's nettled heart. Rhydian hears Emma's light footsteps depart the room, as more heavy uneven ones replace it. Dirt and mud bleaches the rooms atmosphere as the wolfblood steps closer towards Rhydian.

"Rhydian." Alric clearly says. A small smile curls on Rhydian's lips, but his energy has gone for anything bigger.

"Alric. What are you doing here?" Rhydian whispers, still glancing at the wall.

" I was wondering how you are. I was worried for you." Confesses Alric, resenting human feelings.

"Why would you be worried for me. I'm fine." Rhydian denies, turning his head to observe Alric, heaving looking lovingly into his eyes.

"There no point say that to me Rhydian. I need to tell you something. Rhydian - I am your father." announces Alric. Rhydian's eyes widen, if it wasn't for the act that Maddy was in the other room and he has mild concussion, then he would of dashed off by now.

"You can't." Rhydian murmurs, veins begin to form, the wolf urging to be free.

" I am Rhydian, I am." States Alric, not expecting this reaction ( but can you blame Rhydian?).

"YOU CAN'T!" Rhydian snarls, gaining his voice a bit, breathing heavily.

"I am, Rhydian. You see me and Ceri - we were force to be a pack, I left after two weeks Ceri found out she was going to have you, by then I was with Jana's mother." Explains Alric, his heart experiencing pain?! (!)

"No, Jana wouldn't try to make Mads jealous." Croaks Rhydian.

"She wasn't trying to do that, her aim was to get you, and notice if you have an Alpha, she only loved you as a bother, I told her that you were her brother. Me and Ceri decided it was best for you not to know - I was never kicked out of my pack. I left because I came to find you." Replies Alric. But Rhydian growls, nodding his head vigorously.

"No, you tried to kill me! You tried to kill my Alpha." snivels Rhydian.

"I didn't, never. I was angry, but I wanted you back - the pack were forcing me to punish you, and I had lost you, Maddy got in the way of it all." Accuses Alric, causing Rhydian to snarl.

"Maddy never gets in the way. She wanted to help me, she cared, Mum actually cares, but you never cared for me. Instead you lie to me." Snaps Rhydian, gritting his teeth.

"Rhydian please -"

"Just get out Alric. Please." Utters Rhydian, who has already lost the fight.

Alric howls in defeat, before solemnly turning away and sharply leaves, nearly breaking the withered door in the process. Rhydian just closes his heavy eyes, and shred hundreds upon hundreds of tears, hating his life.

A few minutes pass like a cyclone, and Rhydian Morris musters up the strength to leave the comfortable bed. His hands quiver violently, and he trudges out of the door, already smiling slightly, as he smells Maddy's beautiful scent. Briefly, he stops in his tracks, as Tom and Shannon approach him. Rhydian nods as a greeting whilst the two humans gawp at him with empathy because they are feeling a fragment of how Rhydian is...

"Hey Rhydian, we heard about Alric." Comforts Shannon, but it will never work at this stage.

"Yeah mate. How are you?" Tom mutters. Rhydian just does that shrugging motion, not having the will to speak.

"Anyway the school told Mum, that they won't be open until next month due to repairs, every one from Stonybridge is chipping in." Diverts Shannon, but silence engulfs them. Rhydian stares at them, and without indication, he shuffles to Maddy's room, pushing past them both.

Rhydian enters Maddy's fusty room with caution, a tear drizzles down Rhydian's face as his takes a seat beside Maddy's bed. Maddy lays motionless, and pale like a corpse. Dust still scattered all over her blood stained body. As thick bandages smother her. Rhydian slots his hand into Maddy's one (left to be precise..).

"Don't leave me Mads. How mushy does that sound? But still, I want to you back, I need you Maddy. Your'e a fighter, always have been and always will. Hopefully, Whitewood will get caught, and the school will open next month. Jeffries will probably have a mental break down now. Please Maddy, I know you are in there. I love you Maddy. forever and always." Rhydian stops speaking and begins to cry himself asleep.

**Yeah, I know this one is horrible, I didn't like this one, but this chapter goes to a VERY supportive person- sadia, that was for you :D but this is chapter 13 - 13 is an unlucky number...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated, though thanks for reading again!**

Agonizing seconds turned into days, excruciating days turned into weeks, until two days before the chalky full moon comes out. Rhydian sits, clutching Maddy's limpness hand (left to be precise...) only hearing the faint breathing of Maddy Smith. Tears flow down Rhydian cheeks, knowing he's loosing her. But no sound comes out, three weeks have passed but no words have passed out of his mouth, not even Shannon and Tom can get him to speak. A large hole nestles in the middle of his stomach, Emma and Daniel watch Rhydian from the door way with empathy in their eyes. Alric have tried to reason with Rhydian - but like every one else, all they get from the helpless Alpha is a pain riddled expression. Tom barges past the adult wolfbloods, looking excited. Rhydian senses harsh movement and swiftly turns around to glare at the feckless human.

"Sorry mate, just that I have some good news." Tom awkwardly mutters. Rhydian swivels back shrugging, his gaze just fixed on Maddy.

"Well anyway, Jana is here!" Tom exclaims - but as usual, science. Tom sighs.

"Look Rhydian, Jana's coming up the stairs right now, you can't just ignore her." Tom angrily comments. Silence smothers the air like a blanket on smoke.

"Well you can't just ignore Jana like you do with every one else Rhydian!" Shouts Tom.

Rhydian frowns alarmed, not caring for any one else he squeezes Maddy's hand tighter, _wanting_ her back, _needing_ Maddy back in Rhydian's life. Tom storms out of the door, as Jana arrives looking sullen. Dan and Emma nod coldly, before scuttling off towards the kitchen down stairs. Jana heaves, knowing she'll never comprehend Rhydian's pain and his strong sturdy powerful loyal love (yes it is a long list of describing words, but I could go on...) he has for Maddy.

"Rhydian?" Jana calls. Rhydian grunts softly - hardly audible for any wolfbloods ears.

"Rhydian? How are you?" But still no reply.

"I feel like a right human - talking to myself." Jana ponders out loud. Rhydian's lips curl slightly. Jana shakes her head and trotters out of the room - leaving the tranquil room of Maddy and Rhydian.

(Mean while...)

"Look Tom, there really isn't any point of getting so angry by it all?" Shannon reasons, who sitting on a plump sofa chair and is observing Tom pace up and down across the living room.

"Angry Shan? Angry? I'm not angry! I just want our best friend back, not some wolfblood who is not speaking! I thought Jana would help, but instead he just pushes Jana away - she is an Alpha, she came out of her own will, and he does the same thing he has done to every one else - push them away!" Snaps Tom.

"Well what do you expect Tom? Hey? He is loosing his Alpha - they are soul mates; mated for life! Who knows what wolf love they have experienced, but we can't blame Rhydian for being like this." Defends Shannon.

"But what will we do Shannon, Maddy is not responding to any of the treatment Mrs S gave her. Full moon is in two days?" Moans Tom, feeling very very desperate.

"Well there's always hope Tom! So lets just think about Maddy's well being before going onto any thing dramatic shall we?!" Rebukes Shannon.

"Shannon's right Tom." Jana responds. The two humans look up to see Jana smiling softly. Jana walks over and puts her hand on Toms shoulder, for support of course...

"But if Rhydian finds out that we-" Tom mumbles.

"He won't, or Rhydian would definitely eat us. Trust me and the pack. Rhydian and Maddy will **never **find out _what we have done." _Hushes Jana. Tom nods feeling remorse all over... (duh duh duuh!)

(Mean while...)

Rhydian closes his heavy eye lids, as the serene room envelops him in darkness. Then suddenly it happens. Rhydian snaps his eyes OPEN, so quick that his eyes begin to water. Rhydian grins, feeling warmth inside his heart. He slowly cranks his obstinate head down to see his and Maddy's hands. Rhydian is putting no pressure on their hands, but it the grip becomes tighter. Gradually, Rhydian cocks ( people who are dirty minded, * shakes head* :D) his head to witness Maddy. His _Maddy _open tiny slits of her fatigues eyes. Rhydian places his and Maddy's hands to his dry cracked lips and softly kisses them.

"Rhydian?" Maddy murmurs, her voice as scaly as sand paper.

"I'm here Mads, I'm here." and for three weeks. Rhydian Morris speaks.


End file.
